ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ToaMeiko
Leave me a message here if you need anything or if I may be of assistance. :) --ToaMeiko (talk) 05:46, July 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- __FORCETOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:ToaMeiko page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Vector E. Cramp (Talk) 18:21, January 5, 2013 Temporary Promotion Sorry for the delay, Meiko. :c I've temporarily promoted you to Admin to help with our background, as requested by Vec. I'm off to do homework now, so go ahead and message me on my Talk Page when you're done! Thanks! SaltNPepper (talk) 23:58, February 26, 2013 (UTC) :Okay. I'll have it done by 8pm ET. --ToaMeiko (talk) 00:02, February 27, 2013 (UTC) I hope you're ready Because Brickimedia will soon be in the slaugher house. If I were you, I wouldn't leave wikia or you'll be screwed. :Hey Legodude, you can stop. You aren't intimidating anyone. --ToaMeiko (talk) 20:40, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :Ok, but when 50 pages are all vandalized at once on Brickimedia the day it opens, don't say I didn't warn you. I've ways to EASLY get around something as little as a block. ::I hope you enjoy yourself. You aren't proving anything. You really could have waited out your three-day block on Brickipedia instead of acting like a child. I've seen that you can act more mature than this. --ToaMeiko (talk) 18:22, April 19, 2013 (UTC) It was all according to plan actually. I was sick of wikia, so I pulled the last straw on ya so I'd get banned, at which point I deleted my account. And now I return with greater revenge then ever! You better prepare Brickimedia, YOU'RE SCREWED *ITCH! :D Have fun defending your wiki you little idiotic jarhead. And tell MG to have fun trying to be something, when he's actually a wanna-be moron. Legodude, stop pretending to be Garmadon. Venomari Helper (talk) 00:08, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Response Hello Meiko! Everything's good. Unfortunately, I'm as busy as ever with school. D: I do wish I could spare a moment, but between school and family, it seems unlikely to happen soon. What seems to be on your mind? SaltNPepper (talk) 05:07, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Another response It has been a while since we've last spoken, so I'm sure quite a bit has changed! Is there anything worth noting? c: SaltNPepper (talk) 05:25, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Reply Hello, Meiko! My apologies for the belated response. While I think that's a neat idea, I do have a question about it: what exactly do you mean by maintenance checks and fixes on the wiki? SaltNPepper (talk) 08:43, July 8, 2013 (UTC) :Well, it can do simple things and more advanced things. It can correct punctuation, fix links, correct spelling and grammar, etc. Any of that interest you? --ToaMeiko (talk) 19:14, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ::I apologize Meiko, but I don't think I'll take you up on that. While it may seem helpful, I personally think that it might promote even more inactivity since most edits nowadays consist of small fixes like you described. Thank you for the offer, though! It's appreciated. SaltNPepper (talk) 07:58, July 11, 2013 (UTC)